


When the Jackal Met Felicity Smoak

by bushlaboo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushlaboo/pseuds/bushlaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jackal hacks into the Arrow’s system – he’s the Arrow’s biggest fan and just wants to say hello – and when he’s blown out of it (quite literally) he decides to track Team Arrow down. Besides being a fan, now he’s really impressed, and just has to say so in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Jackal Met Felicity Smoak

**Author's Note:**

> This will be slightly AU for _Arrow_ S3. Events that took place in the first episode will be referenced in this with the insertion of the Port Charles folks.  
>     
> I’m taking a **TON** of liberties with _General Hospital_ mainly because it’s been so long since I watched it and hell two of the characters included are dead (we’re just going to ignore the whole Text Message Killer storyline). Key things: Georgie and Emily are alive, so any canon _GH_ stuff after TMK is up for grabs (or can basically be ignored). Georgie is with Spinelli. The Queens and Quartermaines know each in the vague business/society way.
> 
> Basically the whole point of this is fluff and getting a meet-cute between Felicity and Spinelli and I can’t write _General Hospital_ without Jason and Emily.
> 
> I can’t exactly say this one is all [@mauiborn](https://twitter.com/mauiborn)’s fault, but she is the one who got me to watch _Arrow_ – and I’ll always be eternally grateful to her for that because life without Olicity is a truly sad thought – but I can dedicate this to her. I love you, MT.

**When the Jackal Met Felicity Smoak**

 

“Take that!” Felicity exclaimed pumping her fist into the air. Behind her Roy scoffed, “Did she really do that?”

 

“It’s been known to happen,” Diggle answered drily, tension evident in his voice. The Arrow’s system had not been compromised since William Tockman broke in almost seven months ago. Dig knew how personally Felicity took the Clock King’s destruction of their – really her – system and she’d been making continued improvements ever since.

 

It had come as a very unwanted surprise ten minutes ago while she was running searches on Vincent Steelgrave and his crew, when a message popped up on all the computer screens in the foundry. “Hello Team Arrow, I’m the Jackal! My Beloved and I are huge fans. Would you be willing to meet?”

 

Oliver growled, “Felicity,” in the suddenly still and silent lair spurring their momentarily dazed IT girl into action.

 

Roy and Oliver had been sparring and he’d been giving tips to their young trainee when the message appeared. As Felicity's fingers flew across her keyboard and she muttered to herself, they’d all come to stand behind her. Dig knew it was kind of ridiculous, three prone men ready to take action, looming over the blonde genius. It was not as if they could do anything to help her. Granted they could run some of applications on the system, like facial recognition, if they followed the painstakingly documented directions Felicity created for them. Faced with a digital intruder they were basically useless. He didn’t need to see Oliver’s knuckles turning white as he clenched his hands tighter into fists or hear the shuffle of Roy’s feet as he shifted side to side to know his comrades hated that they could not take on this threat as much as he did.

 

A minute passed and then another. Code was flying in the screen Felicity had opened over the message which started to blink. After a few more minutes the message changed. “Hello? Anyone there?” Felicity groaned, “Why won’t you take a hint and go away.”

 

“What’s taking so long?” Oliver’s tone was an implied demand for answers.

 

“You guys breathing down my neck is not helping,” Felicity snapped dangerously close to her loud voice. Dig saw Roy wince and the young man stopped his shuffling. In fact, after another few seconds of Felicity grumbling to herself – or possibly the other hacker – it appeared to him that Roy seemed to be trying to hold his breath. Roy had only been on the receiving end of their girl’s loud voice once. He’d done everything in his power to avoid it since. Of course it hadn’t stopped him from snickering and enjoying it when it was directed at other people. Maybe, Dig thought, when Oliver and Roy resumed their sparring he’d help the younger man into a few well deserved blows.

 

“No. No. No. NO,” the loud voice was employed, directed this time at Felicity’s babies and not one of them. The echoing sound of it off the lair walls had all but the girl working furiously before them tensing even more. “You totally earned this,” she said hitting the enter key with decidedly violent conviction.

 

The message behind Felicity’s working screen disappeared and she threw up her fist excitedly. “Take that!”

 

\---

 

Grinning with triumph Felicity spun in her chair as Dig stated, “It’s been known to happen.”

 

“Totally fried the Jackal’s system. The Jackal,” she repeated, clearly impressed with herself. “He’s pretty legendary, Assassin of Cyber Space.” At the looks of derision from her very impressive boys she added, “His claim. A bit ...”

 

“Outrageous,” Roy offered, returning her grin. He offered her a high-five and, “Nicely done, Blondie.”

 

Dig was smiling as well, but he wasn’t as carefree as Roy was now that she booted the Jackal from their system. “What did he access?” Oliver asked. He was frowning and he looked like he wanted to punch something. Viciously.

 

Leave it to Oliver to ruin her sense of accomplishment. She’d crossed cyber sabers with the Jackal and come out on top and she didn’t even get an acknowledgement. Not that Oliver had any idea what kind of achievement that was; Felicity considered herself to be one of the best – definitely top five – and maybe even high in that top five. Okay, number three by her estimation, and number two on her list was the Jackal. So rightfully she was now number two and instead of celebrating, with lots more high-fives and possibly opening that Lafite Rothschild Oliver finally remembered to give her, she was dealing with an annoyed Arrow.

 

“Way to ruin the moment,” she pouted.

 

“Fe-lic-ity.” She never understood how Oliver could say her name in so many ways with just the tone of his voice and look on his face. There was exasperation with a slight amount of amusement, but mostly a directive to focus on the issue at hand. Their system, her system, had been breached.

 

“Go back to beating on each other with sticks,” she directed with a wave of her hand. “I have some analysis to do.”

 

\---

 

A few hours later they were sitting in a booth at Big Belly Burger waiting for their dinner. Dig was sitting next to him, on the outside of the booth, his foot tapping as he waited for his and Layla’s to-go order. Felicity was explaining why extracting the hacker from their system took so long. She’d been throwing up additional safe guards as she tried to track him back to his location. She’d identified what state he worked out of, her blue eyes had twinkled with pride when she revealed, “New York.” When she realized he was beating her safe guards as he tried to triangulate their location. Hence the use of her loud voice and decision to employ Tockman’s virus.

 

“He definitely did not get our location. I mean not that he really needs it. He knows we’re in Starling City after all,” she said before taking a slurp of her milkshake.

 

“Just not where in the city, right?” Oliver questioned again. Felicity rolled her eyes and Roy kicked his shin under the table.

 

“Right,” she stressed again. Lowering her voice and leaning in she continued, “He got a look at the searches I was running on Steelgrave. So he knows our interest in him, but again, a vigilante taking on a drug kingpin isn’t exactly a secret.”

 

He quirked an eyebrow at her and she flushed. “Well it isn’t,” she protested. “Besides I was able to use his entry into the system, which was pretty brilliant, to beef up security even more. If he decides to try accessing us again, he’ll need to invest in new equipment before attempting it. Plus, he’ll have to come up with a whole new way. If he manages that he’ll definitely earn back his number two.”

 

“Number two?” Roy asked.

 

“Yep,” she answered, popping her ‘p,’ her grin returning. It was clear that neither he nor Roy knew what exactly she meant by that, though apparently Dig did, because he said in a low voice, pride clearly written on his face, “Felicity Smoak, number two hacker in the world.”

 

“And don’t you forget it,” she teased, nudging Roy and flashing Dig and him a saucy wink.

 

\---

 

Dropping her head onto her brother’s shoulder Emily wondered how she got roped into this crazy odyssey to Starling City. She’d come home after a twenty hour shift at the hospital to find her brother and his best friend – and seriously how stoic, silent Jason Morgan (known to said BFF as Stone Cold) became besties with a gregarious, but brilliant hacker still struck her as mysterious – but, whatever, it worked. Jason helped Spinelli be more of an adult and the Jackal as he termed himself, brought fun and light into her brother’s fairly stark world.

 

Usually worked that is, as Emily had come home to the penthouse they shared, to find Spinelli spinning out over the destruction of his beloved computer equipment. “Truthfully, I do not understand why he’d-they’d fry my equipment.”

 

Her brother sighed, “You hacked his system Spinelli.”

 

“To let him know that I’m fan and I wanted to meet him. How else am I supposed to extend greetings to the Arrow? Am I right Fair and Noble Emily?”

 

He’d looked at her expectantly; hazel eyes boarding blue pleading and mouth pouting like a puppy dog looking for affirmation. She blinked at him as her weary brain processed the question. “The Arrow? As in the guy who likes to put actual arrows in criminals?” He nodded. “You hacked a vigilante’s system? Spinelli,” she said his name in a disappointed motherly fashion.

 

“No, not you too Noble Emily,” he grimaced falling to their couch next to his fiancé Georgie, who she just realized was there. Dropping her shoulders, she turned her bleary gaze to her brother, offering a silent apology for mishandling the situation. He tilted his head slightly and with his blue eyes indicted that there was no need, he’d clearly been mishandling it himself.

 

Somehow, it wasn’t clear because all she’d been able to think about was her bed, which she would be able to spend a glorious seventy-two straight hours in sleeping if she could just get there; she ended up on her brother’s jet with Jason, Spinelli and Georgie headed to Starling City. “How did this happen?” she yawned into his broad shoulder.

 

“No idea,” Jason replied. “I think we all agreed just to get Spinelli to stop talking.” Yeah, that sounded about right. Her eyes had been drooping but she hadn’t actually been able to fall sleep in the chair she dropped into because Spinelli kept talking – about the Arrow and how he was the Arrow’s biggest fan, about his research into some of the criminals he had taken down, and how he realized either the Arrow or someone on his team, because he had to have a team; was a seriously good hacker. He wanted to meet them and tell him how much he admired them and what they did.

 

He had his mind set on going to Starling City and finding “Team Arrow” as he called them. Jason pointed out that he was more than likely to get an arrow in one of his appendages and not a welcoming greeting. Spinelli would not be deterred. Not by his best friend and mentor, not by his betrothed and certainly not by her, “Whatever it takes to make him stop let’s just do it,” she told her fellow captives.

 

That’s how she ended up on an unplanned, late night flight from Port Charles to Starling City, sleeping on her brother’s shoulder.

 

\---

 

“The Arrow takes down Vincent Steelgrave and suddenly Jason Morgan is town,” the head detective in the organized crime unit mused. “That seems like odd coincidence.”

 

“Morgan?” Lance asked. The one advantage to being captain, not that he actually liked having to attend the interdepartmental debriefs, was being in the know on all active investigations. It made feeding information to the Arrow, as well as, keeping his men and the Arrow from getting tangled with each other easier.

 

“Second in command to Sonny Corinthos. He runs the entire east coast, and has Caribbean and South American interests,” Detective Berlanti expanded.

 

“I thought they were drug free,” Kreisberg, the drug unit's lead detective, opined. “That was Steelgrave's bread and butter. Wouldn’t think Corinthos would be interested. Especially so far from his home-base.”

 

“I don’t think he is,” Berlanti stated. “I doubt Morgan would show up in Starling with his baby sister and pet hacker in tow if this was a business trip, but with a power vacuum …”

 

“Better to be aware of the situation then be surprised if something happens,” Lance finished, and couldn’t agree more. If not outside interest, someone within Steelgrave’s crew would be looking to step up. Another well-known face on the scene could bring things a head.

 

Listening with half and ear as the meeting wrapped, Lance texted a heads up to the mutual friend he shared with the Arrow.

 

\---

 

The past eighteen hours had Oliver feeling every spectrum of emotion possible. There had been the bright hope and nervousness over his date with Felicity, which included a moment where it felt like everything clicked into place – he could be in love and be loved, while being the Arrow. Then an RPG tore through the restaurant and for a terrifying few seconds with his ears ringing and adrenaline pumping he thought he lost Felicity. That feeling — hollow and empty, hopelessness really, didn’t leave him until he felt her pulse under her warm skin and saw her breathing. He felt relief and joy, in quick flashes, before reality set in: Felicity wasn’t safe, could never be safe, with him.

 

That dread only mixed with rage when he realized that a tracker had been place on him and he hadn’t even realized it. He’d been careless and it almost cost him the most precious thing in his life.

 

If that hadn’t been enough to mess with his head, he’d been hit with Werner Zytle’s vertigo. His greatest fear: himself. Oliver Queen was a liability to the Arrow and Starling City needed the Arrow because of all the damage – the Undertaking and Slade’s Assault – wrought to it because of the Queen family.

 

Then he managed to lose Queen Consolidated again, though was it really losing it if it wasn’t really his? Not to mention the moment between Felicity and Ray Palmer. How did they know each other? And the way Ray had looked at her – jealousy, thick and heavy had coursed through him. Of course by then he was working to come to terms with the knowledge that no, he could not be the Arrow and Oliver Queen. He could be in love, but he couldn’t be with the woman he loved if it left them both vulnerable.

 

Oliver knew he had to have that conversation with Felicity. He hated it, the thought of hurting her, of feeding her the line about the life he leads again. Knowing that he’s going to lose his chance with her breaks his heart, but the needs of Oliver Queen – and yeah thinking about himself in third person is creepy, but that’s all Diggle’s fault – comes secondary to the Arrow and his mission.

 

Felicity seemed to sense what was coming, he wasn’t exactly subtle outside of Queen Consolidated, but he agreed to hold off on talking until Zytle was handled. He could pretend for just a little bit longer that a future with Felicity as anything other than technical support and friend was possibility.

 

The fake possibility was better than accepting that the future he had to look forward to was standing five feet away from her, to ensure he would not touch her as easily and freely as he did just a day ago, while discussing Arrow business. He was doing that now, already preparing himself for that future, as Felicity caught them up on the notice from Captain Lance.

 

“So this Morgan guy is or isn’t a problem?” Roy asked.

 

“The police think it’s unlikely, but you know,” she shrugged her shoulders, “mob enforcer isn’t a ringing endorsement. Though Detective— _Captain_ Lance did say he was in town with his sister. I ran a search on her. Emily Quatermaine,” at the familiar name Oliver moved closer the screen as Felicity pulled up a picture, “doctor of the MD variety not PhD. She’s an attending ER physician at General Hospital and granddaughter to –”

 

“Edward Quatermaine, founder and late-CEO of ELQ Industries,” Oliver broke in moving closer to where Dig, Roy and Felicity were huddled around her monitors. Their collective gazes fell on him. “My dad did business with Quatermaines. The whole family even attended one of the last big anniversary parties that the Quatermaines threw for Lila and Edward. I met Emily there.”

 

At John’s oh really look, he frowned. “I was ten. Emily was the same age, I think. I ended up paling around with her and two friends –“ he paused trying to remember the boys’ names, but couldn’t. “Anyway, we were the only kids, so we played with the dogs some before and we ended up playing poker in the greenhouse. The only reasons I really remember it is because Lila Quatermaine leaves an impression and I got taken for my entire allowance.”

 

“Taken?” Roy snorted, clearly amused.

 

“Hustled really,” he replied, his voice hard. Roy threw up his hands and took a step back. Dig just smirked and patted the younger man on his shoulder, before suggesting, “Maybe an old family friend should stop by and see exactly why they’re town.”

 

\---

 

After checking into their multi-room suite Emily plopped into bed and was determined to stay there until the trio she was travelling with was ready to leave or her need to be back in Port Charles for her next shift forced them to, whichever came first. She knew Georgie and Spinelli had left some time in morning to restock his computer supplies because they’d asked her if she wanted to join them for breakfast before they left. She hadn’t.

 

A loud “Hurrah!” woke her later in the morning. She heard Georgie hush Spinelli, reminding him that she was trying to sleep. He called out an apology, letting her know he was just excited because he could start tracking the Arrow again. Emily grumbled something, not certain if they could hear her, before flipping over and going back to sleep.

 

“You need to eat,” Jason said gently shaking her wake.

 

She muttered, “Food is overrated,” and tried to go back to sleep. He wouldn’t let her.

 

“Look I’m taking Spinelli and Georgie out to do this … triangulation thing. Room service is sending up spaghetti and meatballs.”

 

“Overrated,” she repeated, pushing her face further into her pillow so he’d leave her alone.

 

“With garlic bread.” Damn him, he knew all her weaknesses. Her head popped off the pillow at that. “How much garlic bread exactly?”

 

“Two orders,” Jason said with indulgent smile.

 

“Not so overrated,” she replied sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

 

“Good. Eat, shower please,” at that remark she sniffed herself and shook her head in agreement, “and go back to sleep. We should be back in few hours.”

 

“Sans arrows I hope,” she quipped. Jason shook his head slightly before leaving her room. She heard Georgie dealing with her room service before they left and decided a quick shower before food was a better order to her short waking hour.

 

Ten minutes, a scolding hot shower and change into a lightweight fluffy sweater and leggings later Emily was stuffing cooling garlic bread into her mouth at an Olympic medal winning pace. Cold spaghetti was good, cold garlic bread not so much. She was just about to move on to the pasta when the room phone rang. Emily couldn’t remember where her cell phone was or if was even charged, Jason may or may not have handled that for her, and if any of the Team Arrow Snoopers as Spinelli tagged them needed to reach her the hotel room phone would be the only option. “Hello?” she answered after the third ring.

 

“Miss Quartermaine?”

 

“Yes,” she confirmed.

 

“This is Mr. Guggenheim, the hotel's concierge.”

 

“Is there a problem?”

 

“No, Miss Quartermaine. You have a visitor. Normally, I wouldn’t bother you,” he continued, sounding apologetic and slightly put out, “with an unexpected visitor, but Mr. Queen,” the name was vaguely familiar, “indicted that he’s an old family friend, and the hotel has had a long and beneficial relationship with the Queen family.”

 

Looking from her plate of spaghetti, to her room and waiting bed and back again Emily considered. If the name Queen hadn’t tugged on some long ago memory she would have told concierge to send the man away, finished her meal and gone back to bed. Since it did, she sighed and said, “Tell him I’ll be down in a few minutes.”

 

\---

 

The headshot Felicity had pulled up on her screen really hadn’t done justice to Emily Quartermaine. Her dark hair was damp, her brown eyes soft and her legging clung to her shapely legs in a manner that would have distracted him in the past. He was different now and while Oliver would always appreciate beauty, he wasn’t moved by hers. There was only one woman who could stir him. “Emily,” he greeted her with a smile and quick wave as she entered the lobby.

 

She stopped when he called out to her and took a moment to look him over. Unlike so many other women who studied him there was no appraisal or appreciation in eyes. In fact she looked rather confused. “Sorry,” she said moving towards him again, “but are you sure you have the right Emily?” She stopped a few feet in front of him as she ended her question.

 

“I hope so,” he said with an easy laugh, playing Ollie Queen. “Emily Quartermaine, granddaughter of Edward Quartermaine.”

 

“That’s me,” she confirmed with cautious smile. She titled her head to the side, a Felicity Smoak move that made him genuinely fond of her in the moment. “I don’t remember you. Sorry.”

 

Plastering on his best playboy smile he said, “How many ten-year-old’s allowance did you and your friends take at that anniversary party?”

 

A quizzical look flashed over her brow before he saw recognition dawn in her eyes. “Oliver?” she asked tentatively.

 

“That’s me,” he said using her exact words from moments ago, hoping to put her at ease.

 

“Oliver Queen,” she said his name, her smile going from cautious to authentic. “I remember being jealous of that allowance. I’m pretty sure I pestered Grandfather for two weeks until he relented and upped mine another five dollars.”

 

“Helped you hit the big time I see,” he offered playfully.

 

She let out a chuckled, “It felt like it at the time. So,” she looked at him speculatively, “not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here? And, how did you know I was here?”

 

“Do you have a minute?” he asked, he took a step back and swept his hand toward the couch he’d behind him.

 

He watched as she tapped her index, middle and ring finger of right hand against her thigh, before saying, “Sure,” and moving to the low-back settee.

 

“To answer your questions, one, I live here,” he said coming to sit next her, but leaving enough space between them for her to feel comfortable. “Two, I was informed by Queen Consolidated board member that you were in town,” he said the lie that Felicity helped him come up with easily. “I’ve been trying to get control of the company back and with you in town they thought reaching out to an old partner might help strengthen my approach.”

 

“Um,” she blinked. “I’ve never been involved with ELQ. I didn’t even know that they’d done business with Queen Consolidated.” She tucked some hair behind her ear in what looked like a nervous habit gesture. “I don’t think – I mean I could try talking to Tracey, not that she really listens to me—sorry. I’d like to help,” Oliver heard the sincerity behind her words, “I’m just not sure I can.”

 

“Hey, that’s okay,” he replied. He’d started to reach out, but stopped himself. Instead he shrugged his shoulder awkwardly. “They said it was a long shot, but I had to try. Family business and all.”

 

“I get that. Sort of. I followed into the other family business, medicine,” she explained.

 

“Doctor?” he asked.

 

“Yep,” she replied proudly.

 

“So what brings you to Starling?” he inquired, getting the real purpose of him being there.

 

“Oh it’s stupid,” she said with a wave of her hand.

 

“Okay, now I really have to know,” Oliver cajoled in a flirtatious manner. He thought he hit the wrong note with her when she glanced to the clock behind the reception counter, but her gaze quickly moved back to his. Her look was open and filled with amusement.

 

“Sorry, I know it’s not exactly late but my sleep pattern is all out of whack because of an extended shift at the hospital and then getting talked into this crazy trip by my brother’s best friend. Spinelli is, well, Spinelli.”

 

“Force of nature?” he queried.

 

“More like force of a technological nature.” At those words Oliver tensed. It couldn’t be, could it? “Long story short, he’s trying to track down the Arrow because he’s I quote ‘his biggest fan’ unquote. Crazy, right?”

 

\---

 

“Ah, guys?” Roy called out to Dig and Felicity. He was on security camera monitoring and search ping notification duty while they worked on the monthly stock inventory. Felicity was checking the medical supplies, while Dig’s focus was on training and weapon supplies.

 

“Yeah,” they asked in unison.

 

“I think we have a problem,” he informed them as he enlarged one of the security camera feeds from outside of Verdant. Standing off what used to be the main entrance to the club were three figures in a semi-circle. He recognized the taller of three as Jason Morgan from Felicity’s rundown earlier. Next to him stood a shorter, blonde hair man whose attention was on the laptop he managed to hold and work on at the same time. Slightly behind him, standing on her tip-toes to peer at the laptop screen was pretty honey-brunette.

 

Roy heard Dig and Felicity clamor over to the computer workstation bank. “What are they doing here?” Dig questioned.

 

“You’ve got me.”

 

They watched as the guy holding the laptop grinned, before turning it in his hands to face what should have been a hidden camera. On the screen in big, bold letter was a message: “ **HELLO TEAM ARROW. GREETINGS FROM THE JACKAL.** ”

 

“I’m going to arrow him alright,” Felicity seethed making a quick dash towards the door.

 

“Felicity wait,” Diggle called out scrambling after her.

 

\---

 

Ignoring Diggle’s plea Felicity punched in the lock code that exited into the back alley of Verdant. She was so annoyed that she couldn’t think straight. Letting the Jackal and his merry band know that they had correctly traced the lair was not the logical or intelligent move. She knew that, but her mind was not driving her actions at the moment, her feelings were; and those feelings had her aching to use her loud voice on the impertinent – and admittedly brilliant – hacker.

 

“HOW?” she hollered, turning the corner to find the threesome, just as Dig grabbed her around her waist and pulled back into the alley.

 

If she didn’t know how fast Oliver was the speed of the tall, blonde clad in a black leather coat would have surprised her. It seemed one second Dig was trying to get her back into the lair unnoticed and the next she was out of his arms and the two men were grappling with each other.

 

“Stone Cold don’t hurt him,” an excited masculine voice huffed as the two unfamiliar figures came to a stop near her. Felicity scoffed at the statement until she realized that leather jacket was a match for her friend.

 

Leather jacket pushed away from Dig, holding his hands up. He stayed poised as he put some space between them. “Are you alright?” It took Felicity a second to realize the question was directed at her. She nodded, “John would never hurt me.” Then she finally got a look a leather jacket and realized he was Jason Morgan, the mob enforcer. “Oh crap!”

 

“Felicity,” the way Dig said her name she knew he was asking her what was wrong.

 

“ _You_ ,” she turned on the younger man, who managed to maintain his friendly smile despite the fury in her voice. “You brought a **mobster** here? To where the Arrow—”

 

“Felicity,” Dig snapped, stepping between her and guy she’d been glaring daggers at; taking in the sight of John’s back and not the Jackal she finally grasped what she had confirmed. “Fudge sticks,” she sighed leaning her head into her friend’s back. “He’s going to be so pissed.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first _Arrow_ attempt and I feel like I got absolutely none of it right. Well maybe Oliver ... just a little bit. Felicity is too smart and Dig is too well John Diggle for me, and capturing Roy's brand of snark and Lance's gruffness didn't really happen, but whatever, I tried. At least I got the fist pump right. Thanks for reading!


End file.
